


It’s Just Nice To Have A Normal Day For Once:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mornings, Quantity/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxation, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Noelani are having a nice, & quiet morning to themselves, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756327
Kudos: 1





	It’s Just Nice To Have A Normal Day For Once:

*Summary: Steve & Noelani are having a nice, & quiet morning to themselves, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & Dr. Noelani Cunha were having a good, & lazy morning with each other, & spending time together too. The Couple were working long hours, & it was hard to spend time together, cause they were tired. The **_Five-O Commander_** spoke up, as he brought out the last of their breakfast.

“It’s nice to have a normal day for once”, He said, as he leaned in, & kissed his lover “good morning”. They were eating out on the lanai, since it was a nice day out. Noelani had to agree with the former seal, & she said this to him. “I missed you this week, Babe”, She said, as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He smiled, & said, “I missed you too”, & they hugged for a second, Then, They sat down to eat the wonderful meal. They made small talk, as they ate, & relaxed for awhile. The Shorter Woman smiled, & said, “We should do this more often”, as they stole kisses, & Steve agreed, & said this. He loves the idea, & wanting it too.

“I can get behind the idea”, The Hunky Brunette said with a bigger smile. Then, He picked her up in his arms, & said, “Let’s worry about cleanup later, I think that we should continue our “fun” from earlier”, “I like that idea”, She said smiling bigger. “You like that ?, I thought you would”, Steve told the Medical Examiner, as they enter their house. They were gonna take full advantage of their time together, & have fun too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
